Catch me, Catch you
by Black-Alice-Stars
Summary: Naruto and Sakura decide to play a simple game of hide and seek.My first one-shot!


**~ Catch Me Catch You~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, their respectful owners do.**

**My first one-shot. Just something because I know I said would try to update Whataya Want From Me as fast as I could but like I told you in the last chapter update of the story, I'm trying to get into this one school andstill am. I have to take a TABE Test and match the scores I get with the ones required for the program I want to take. I turned in my application already, but I just need high enough scores on the TABE. I only have to take the math portion on this test, which happens to be my most hated and worst subject. ****It's so stressing! Anyway this a one-shot I did as a 'sorry' for delaying the story a bit longer. Hope you understand and please pray for me. Everyone knows I need it.**

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai waited at the bridge for Kakashi to show up. Apparently he was going to treat them to dinner tonight for being such a good team and good friends.

" Man, where is he?" Naruto said annoyed leaning over the edge of the bridge. It'd been two hours already and their former sensei still couldn't get it together to show up on time no matter what. Naruto picked up a pebble and threw it across the water, watching it bounce. He groaned. No one was willing to make conversation at all today.

Sakura said hey when the three of them met up and Sai insulted him and then..that's where it ended. The two hadn't said a word to him since then.

Hell, he didn't mind if it was arguing. At least it was better than this boring gloomy silence.

Naruto turned to look at both his teammates. Sai was reading a book and Sakura sat underneath a tree looking off into the distance. They both hadn't moved at all.

_Probably thinking about that bastard._He thought a frown making its way to his face as a flashback of when Sasuke and him fought at Orochimaru's lair. In end, he broke his promise to her,Sakura the girl he'd loved ever since his genin days. He couldn't bring Sasuke back. When he'd found out what Sasuke did to Sakura the night he left the village, he was pissed. He wanted to go and kick his annoying arrogant ass and keep him from leaving. Sasuke had knocked her out and left her on a bench in the middle of the cold night!

_He'd could've at least inconspiciously brought her back to her home or made up some lie like she was sick. Not leave her on a bench in the middle of the night. Bastard._

No matter how many people died, how much blood was shed, how much damage was caused, or however many words he said to that idiot, the result was the same.

Sasuke lost himself and didn't want to be found.

This was about a year ago, but it felt like it was just yesterday.

Because of him, it was twice( sometimes three times) as hard for Naruto to make Sakura show a real smile, not a fake or halfhearted one.

_It's also my fault for not being able to bring him back._

Sai stood up.

" Well see ya ugly, dumbass." He said leaving. Sakura didn't even bother retorting and just continued starring off into the distance as the sun set.

_Sasuke..._

No matter how hard she worked at the hospital, however many missions she did, or the stupid errands she sometimes did for Tsunade just to kill time and distract herself from thinking about him, she always did in the end. No matter how strong the drink was, his stupid smirk on that night was always the first thing that came to mind when she woke up from a hangover.

Sakura hated herself. She was so pathetic! Sometimes she'd eavesdrop on the village people talk just hear his name. Hell, she'd even slept in his room a few times. She truly was a stupid sas mess. Why go back to a place that brings you pain?

**Ya got that right. Ya really are a stupid sad mess.**Inner Sakura chimed in.

One time she'd gone out going clubbing with some random girls from Suna and ended up belting out her heartache like a broken record player.

**You are a broken record player. **Inner Sakura commented. Sakura ignored her.

She'd even embarassed herself more when she mistook some guy for Sasuke and latched onto him crying his name out. The guy was freaked and his girlfriend demanded an explanation. All Sakura could do was blink, offer a broken smile and run out only to collapse underneath a tree minutes later. It was 3am when she returned to Kohona soaked in rain. The first ones to call her were Tsunade, Ino, and Naruto.

Tsunade dropped her sake bottle in the trashcan when she saw her standing in the doorway. She had been worried sick that she might've been kidnapped. Ino thought she really lost it and committed suicide. Naruto...he went on a rampage saying how stupid she was for clubbing with people she didn't know. That she could've been drugged and raped and all that jazz. He, though was the most worried about her. Sakura remember the idiot checking up on her every night since that making sure she didn't do it again or something more worse of the sort.

Sakura gave a small smile at the mention of the blonde idiot. He'd been chasing her since their academy days and still didn't give up. He still asked her out on dates and she accepted 3 out of 1000 +. Honestly, she never really hated him. She just didn't want to understand him. But that all changed when they were put on the same team together.

Sakura sighed. _Enough reminiscing, I have to go home. I'm tired._

She stood up and stretched. The sky was mix of reds, pinks, yellows, and light purples.

She started walking toward home when Naruto called out to her.

" Sakura-chan waitup!"

Sakuran groaned. She really needed to get home and do a load of wash, make dinner, review some patients reports, and then prepare a test fro the trainees she just been given today. Lately every minute of sleep was precious to her.

" Naruto please I- ". Sakura was a little taken back when his face appeared right in hers with a grin. She really felt the urge to punch him through a building but refrained.

She'd hear him out this time, depending though.

" Okay, what is it Naruto?"

Naruto's grin widened. Sakura raised a brow.

_You know I think like his grin. _Sakura thought but shook her head making it disappear.

**About damn time you agree with me on this! **Inner Sakura said smirking.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but....

_She's really going to kill me for this but I highly doubt I'll get this chance again! _Naruto thought staring at his pink haired teammate and future wife.

" Naruto what - !". Sakura felt warm lips on hers as her eyes went wide.

_What the hell!_

Fire entered her lovely green eyes as the blonde backed away with a nervous laugh whil scratching his head, gulping as fear set in.

" Uh haha ha sorry Sakura-chan, I have no idea what came over me..well guess I'll see ya!" Naruto yelled the last part running away as if hell was chasing him.

Sakura twitched. _That's it. His dream of being Hokage ends now!_

" GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW NARUTO UZUMAKI!!"

Sakura chased after him, jumping through trees and on people's roofs, killing intente surrounding her aura. Sakura stopped in front a couple of buildings.

" Naruto, its ok, i'm not really mad at you." She said out loud with a sweet smile.

Naruto sweatdrooped from around the corner of one building before moving to a new location. _She honestly doesn't expect me to believe her, right? She really thinks I'm the same idiot._ He thought watching her roll her eyes and sigh.

_Screw this. I'll kill him tomorrow morning, I'm going home._Sakura thought and walked past Naruto's hiding spot.

_She's going home? What happened to killing me?_Naruto jumped out from his hiding spot and grabbed Sakura's arm.

" Naruto, let go. I'm tired, I'm going home?"

She hated to admit it but she was actually happy when Naruto kissed her back at the bridge. She actually wouldn't mind kissing him again.

**Hohohoho what's this? You agree with me yet again! **Inner Sakura chuckled.

_No I don't!_

Inner Sakura shook her head and grinned.

Shaking him off she resumed walking only to have her arm grabbed again.

" Just play one game with me, Sakura." He said and waited for an answer.

To his surprise, instead of a deathglare or slap/hit/punch, she smirked and said yes.

" So what game?" Sakura asked crossing her arms as Naruto let go of her.

Naruto blinked and shook his head.

" How bout a simple game of hide and seek". He said and she nodded.

" Okay then.....YOUR IT!!" She shouted the last part as she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. _Wow, haven't played this game in a long time._

" Hey! wait thats...oh well whatever." Naruto grinned and took off stopping at the hospital first, Tsunade's office, Ino's flower shop, Sasuke's house The Ramen Restaurant, The Hyuugas, Shikamaru's and finally the library.

_I was sure it was Ino's or Bastard's... well she's either here or she went to Suna.._

Naruto scanned around the library and down the book aisles.

Sakura peered through a bookself, no sign of him.

She walked to another aisle, her fingers touching the spines of the books.

Sakura looked behind her and caught a glimpse of a shadow.

_Shit. He's found me. _Sakura mentally cursed and ran into another aisle.

She couldn't sense his chakra anymore peering around.

_Damn. Crap!_

Sakura covered her mouth as she saw Naruto a few aisles away from her.

_Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn- Oh come on!_

Naruto turned around and Sakura quickly pressed herself hard against the bookshelf.

He smirked. She was definitely here. He'd seen a flash of pink whizz through the bookaisles a few feet away from the aisle he was in.

_I just got an idea._ He thought grinning and disappeared only to reappear on top of the bookcase that towered over a certain pink haired girl.

His eyes took in her crouched form.

Sakura let out a breathe. She'd hid as fast as she could and in the process hit the shelf above her hard causing some books to come tumbling down. With quick reflexes she managed to catch all of them into one neat stack.

_Way to be a ninja Sakura! _She thought sweatdropping.

Sakura stood up and looked around and up and down. Clear. It was all clear.

She took one step forward and stopped, hesitating.

_He's here, he's really close._ She confirmed.

Naruto wanted to laugh. For being the smartest female in their class, this was a riot.

_I'm right above you Sakura-chan!_

_Oh well here I go. _Naruto thought silently as he jumped down from his spot and down the opposite side Sakura wasn't occupying. He began walking on the ceiling.

" I know heard you." Sakura muttered putting her hands on her hips and frowned.

Naruto was now hovering over Sakura. He reached down to mess with a strand of hair and quickly withdrew when her hand went to her head scratching it.

_Funny. I thought I felt someone hand playing with my hair._Sakura thought.

" Gotcha Sakura-chan." Naruto said with wide grin as said girl jumped and startled shocked green orbs stared up at him.

_You can't be serious. He was above me this whole freaking time!_

Sakura opened her mouth but then closed it. Naruto dropped down and stood in front of the pink haired girl. Sakura smiled.

" Okay you win, can I go home now?" She asked with a yawn.

" Give me my prize first." He replied with a smile causing a blush to rise on Sakura's cheeks. _Okay so what! I like it when he smiles. I like it a lot._

**Likewise. **Inner Sakura said smirking.

_I never quite understood what Hinata saw in him, But I guess I do now._Sakura thought reflecting back on some of their genin days and the chuunin exams. The Hyuuga girl could never stand it when the blonde was around. Just a simple 'Hi' from him sent the poor girl into a stuttering blushing mess. Sometimes she even froze up.

Unlike Hinata, Sakura remembered how she chased relentlessly after Sasuke everyday only to be rejected. It always hurt but Sakura took it as an opportunity to improve.

_Naruto was like that with me back then. I guess we're more alike than I thought._

" So what do you want?" Sakura asked smirking. She had a pretty good idea.

She leaned forward grabbing him by his shirt and kissed him.

To say Naruto was happy was an understatement. He was Ecstatic.

_Tch. take that teme._ He smirked a little wrapping his arms around her waist.

The two broke apart and stared at each other.

" Sakura-chan?"

" Yes Naruto?"

" Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked smiling.

_My heart feels like its smiling right now. My mind doesn't feel heavy anymore. _

_My soul feels like it never broke. _Sakura thought watching Naruto's hopeful eyes.

" Yes I'd love to be your girlfriend, Naruto." She said causing Naruto's eyes to go wide with complete happiness that the girl he'd loved since forever finally felt the same way.

Naruto's mind was filled with only one thought.

_Sakura-chan's __MY __GIRLFRIED!_

He was going to tell everyone that and made sure they knew it.

Thus he began plotting ways to get rid of all her fanclubs.

The two walked out hand in hand with a smile on Sakura's face and a grin on Naruto's.

" Just because I'm your girlfriend now Naruto, don't think I'm letting you off easy!"

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Sakura-chan!"

**THE END!! So how was it? Was it sappy? I hope not.. anyway R & R!**

**~Black~Alice~Stars~**


End file.
